To Fall
by arashi taihuu
Summary: A 1st person pov Dais fic based on events from an rpg. Separated from the others Sage and Dais meet some interesting people, one of which the Warlord of Illusion finds intriguing. PG-13 for slight violence. Chapter 2 now up.
1. To Fall: Chapter One

Authors note: Well for starters this story is based on events in a RPG I belong to (this explains some of the odder references and some of the flow in it). If anyone's curious or wants to know more here's the url [http://rp4all.topcities.com][1] or you could email me. I do not play Dais, and parts near the end of this (later chapters that is) are solely of my imagination *grins* Modifications have been made to some bits of this (as you would notice if you check the backlogs of the list), but the integrity remains intact. I don't own Dais, or Sage; Sunrise & Graz do. Reviews and comments are welcome and flames will be given to my Dilandau kitty for his amusement. I also want to note that I usually _abhor _writing first person, but this story just insisted on it when I began. Oh yeah, and some of the typos are meant to capture Brenna's southern accent (its fairly heavy). An example is Ah = I for her (think Rogue from X-Men sorta). 

To Fall

Chapter One

I really hate that guy… was the sole thought running through my mind as Sage and I were transported to yet another place. "I really am starting to dislike that man," I managed to make my thoughts known the blonde beside me, my teeth clenched in anger. "I don't care how much I deserve a vacation, this is ridiculous!" It is then that I notice he is no longer paying attention to me so I turn to see what is so interesting behind us; two girls… "Shit," I mutter then armor down yet again. The smaller of the two catches my eye and I look her over with a bit of interest. So pale and thin…frightened too…that might be due to us though. I look on as Sage introduces himself then me, and the girls replied in kind. 

The dark haired girl glanced up shyly and in a quiet voice says, "Mah name is Brenna."

I find myself fidgeting slightly at the sound of her voice…the accent… "Nice to meet you too, Alyssa and Brenna," I finally reply. You want to know about my tricks and armor huh? I smile slightly at the question they have just asked I think I'll save a few surprises for later. My eye roams over her again as she stands She's so nervous…have to try to help her with that…and I sense there is something wrong with her. I continue to study her as we walk smiling faintly as she speaks quietly the pronunciation combined with her shyness is so beautiful and evocative…. She seems to get a bit more frightened as we enter the Hard Rock Café and I almost allow myself to lay a hand on her in order to comfort her, then again it may startle her more so I stop. I jokingly tell Sage that we are not to tell Kento about this place; it will swell his head too much. He nods at me and raises a brow at the way I keep glancing at the girl. He will want an explanation later I know, but I cannot give him one-I am unsure of why she captivates me. 

Dinner is going well, but she is still so silent. I keep watching her, waiting for a sign of life, a spark, something… Ahh…she speaks. I smile at her to show my pleasure but she just glances away shyly. The smile turns into a grin as her friend, Alyssa, goes off on a flirtatious banter.

"Darn, and here I thought two girls two guys... What do you think Brenna? Aren't they cute?" Alyssa laughs merrily again "They should have no prob sweeping us off our feet."

I tried to resist, but really couldn't stop myself and laughed softly. "It is a very nice and convenient idea." I ran my eye over them both briefly with a playfully teasing smile. "But Brenna here doesn't seem much taken with us, so alas! There goes one of our chances with a lovely lady, and we both can't share you Alyssa." I smile inwardly at the color on her cheeks. Alyssa does not reply, already she has bounced on to another topic. My eye narrows slightly as I watch her give the rest of her dinner to Brenna. She eats as though she doesn't know when her next meal will be…she doesn't have the look of a homeless person so what else could be wrong? I sigh and continue to watch her I guess I never could resist a puzzle, and she is very mysterious right now. My observations do not go unnoticed and she raises her blue eyed gaze to me.

"Can ah help you?" she asks me in a quiet and submissive voice.

"You... may," I answer cautiously with a smile, while toying with the drippy pink remnants of my milkshake. "You seem to me a very curious person and I am…very interested in you. Would you mind telling us a little about yourself?" As the question leaves my mouth I realize my folly. She's scared…trembling almost… like a baby bird in your hand…. I glance her over again and sigh I will wait, I am a patient man, she will talk to me when she is ready… There is folly in that idea as well for we shall not be staying here for long. But I dismiss that notion in an instant as I apologize to her for the intrusion into a touchy subject area. 

As we leave the restaurant Alyssa agrees to show us around. Brenna seems nervous about this idea and keeps looking at her watch. "For a little while, that's all," I assure her, "we aren't here to disrupt any other plans you might have"

She blushes faintly then grows slightly nervous again, "Oh Ah don't have any plans, Ah just have to be home for dinner at a certain time." With that she glances away from me once again. I start to say something to try and sooth her but a look from Sage stops me. I know what is on his mind. We shouldn't get involved; we have to find the others. 

I just can't help myself though and I half glance at her from the corner of my eye. My lips quirk slightly but I shrug it off. Sage is right, she isn't my business, I can't let myself get fascinated by her. I'm probably making things worse staring at her the way I am anyway.

A Henna Tattoo booth catches her eye when we enter the Underground. I smile at her. "Like that? I kinda do..." I pause thoughtfully, then shake my head regretfully. "It lasts a few months once it's applied too." An evil thought enters my head, "Hey, Sage," I call with a grin.

Sage smiles, "No Dais you may not get me tattooed even if it is semi temporary." The blonde then turns to Brenna," Why don't you get it done? I'm sure it would look nice with your hair and skin tone."

Her eyes widened, "Oh no no no...Ah could nevah do that, mah parents would nevah approve."

Sage is right though, she would look very nice with one. She is a very lovely girl; those eyes of hers would be beautiful if she gained a bit more weight. They'd become delicately shadowed rather than sunken. I turn my wide grin on her. "He's right, it would look lovely. Are you sure you won't reconsider? Your parents need never know if you put it in the right spot." Tentatively, slowly so that if she wanted to stop me she could, I reach for a lock of her shining dark hair and smile. My gaze softens a bit, There's something about this girl... and I want to know what it is.. She flinches from my hand and I sigh. "Perhaps another time."

We now enter a sports shop of sorts. Her demeanor changes as her face lights up while she looks around. Yet there is something bothering her…she sighs sadly as her delicate fingers run over a smooth marble plaque. "You seem so sad about all of this," I start, "How can I help you to smile? Its no trouble…"

"Oh Ah can't accept anything, daddy doesn't like for me to accept what he would call charity. Besides Ah don't really need anything, Ah just like looking at it and dreaming..."

All I could do is stare at her, then against my better judgement I reach out to touch her hair again and ask softly, "And what is your dream? Tell me, please?" I am pleased to see this time she does not shy away from me, but I can see my question has surprised her so I wait a moment for an answer.

"Ah don't have any particular dream...well actually Ah would love to see a ballgame in person," she sighs wistfully, "'course that will nevah happen. So Ah have to just look at pictures of the players and imagine what it would be like. The smells of the grass, and the foods, the sounds of the crowd, the venders, even sometimes the players themselves calling for a flyball or cheering on a teammate." She smiles slightly then unconsciously scratches her leg, an act that exposes a bruise on her thigh.

I left my hand linger on her soft hair for a moment then withdrew it biting my lip thoughtfully. I am far too old for this…I have no dreams of my own…I've done too many things, seen too much… I study her again to break my train of thought. Such a painfully thin girl eyes still distant, a small smile lingering on her lips. A slight frown creases my brow at the sight of the bruise, but I do not comment, I comfort her. I give her a speech on dreams and how they come true when you don't expect it, how the road may be hard but it is worth it in the end. I chastise myself slightly at the end, for sounding like a character from those Disney movies that brat Yuli is so fond of. 

She blushed faintly then glanced down sadly, "No, Ah don't think any of mine will evah come true." Her gaze then turns up to me and she asks "So uh, Dais, what do you wish for? What's your dream?"

She has managed to startle me with that one, Very clever of you my dear…almost as good as I am at drawing attention away from yourself. I stall for a moment trying to gather my thoughts. "I'm afraid I don't really know if I have dreams anymore. I spent far too much of my life not living for myself, taking orders from others. I was far too bitter and angry for that time as well. It changed me…and I am not sure I can dream anymore." My voice is somewhat weary; speaking of my past in the Dynasty is not easy, especially to someone so innocent. How could she understand the dark emotions that ruled us? The greed that consumed and controlled us?

She smiles sympathetically at me. "It seems we both are displeased with our lives up to this point. But Ah must ask how can you not have any dreams? You also speak as if you've lived a very long time, but you don't look all that old. How old are you anyway?"

Another somewhat unsettling question. You are very keen my dear…but I do not think you are up to the truth on this yet. "I am older than I appear, guess I just aged well." a slightly bitter smile crosses me features at that explanation. "As for my dreams…they died, it happens. Now I feel I must point out that while my dreams have died, and while I am not happy with my life up to this point I have not given up hope that things can get better but it seems that you have. Tell me what has happened to cause one so young as you to loose hope?"

She shifts her gaze around, not wanting to meet mine. "Ah can't please don't ask me anymore..." she then steps away eyes cast down. "Ah'm sorry Ah bothered you."

"You have not bothered me," I say as I step close cursing myself inside. DAMNIT!! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! I was too fast…she's shying away again… I growl softly to myself and toy briefly with the idea of lying to her to get the information. But no, I can't do that, not to her, no deceptions, that was the old me. "You needn't apologize, I was the one to ask question I shouldn't. I shall not bother you anymore about it." I make my way out of the store glancing at Sage as I pass. "Something on your mind?" I ask him as I step out glad for the interruption to my thoughts. 

"We can talk about it later," he replies. My mind translates this into 'you are in deep trouble.' I grin to myself at the thought and glance at Brenna yet again. And you're the cause of it…how can I make him see…he must understand…there is something about you…

We make our back through the city to Alyssa's car. "I wish we could stay with you longer. Perhaps we could do something tomorrow?" Curiosity is going to kill you if you don't stop this soon. You have the Dynasty to fight remember? You don't have time to indulge in this girl, I scold myself. Alyssa grins and nods at the suggestion. Even Sage is pleased with it; we'll need to buy some clothing and supplies anyway.

We drive for a while then pull up in front of a modest, white, house, bordered by a wooden fence. "Ah'll see you tomorrow," Brenna says as she gets out. I watch as a tall stocky man meets her at the gate with a look of displeasure. "Ah'm home early," she offers. He glowers in response and leads her in the house casting another slight glare at the car. Alyssa sighs and pulls away. "Interesting girl," I note from my place staring out the backseat window. "Very interesting indeed." I cock my head at Alyssa and inquire "Anything you'd like to share with us about her?"

She sighs and tells us no. I nod in agreement. "Do what you think is best for her, but…if she is in trouble you will tell us." With that I let the subject drop. Soon after she drops us off at a hotel with instructions to be ready by 10 the next morning.

Sage checks us into the hotel and leads us to our room. Once we are settled in he looks at me and asks, "So, what are your thoughts on all of this?"

After throwing myself into a large overstuffed chair I regard him for a moment. I must choose my words carefully. "If you are asking my opinion of the girls, yes I think there is something odd about the one. What are your thoughts?"

The blonde sighs before answering me, Yes I believe that something is wrong with her, I can sense a sadness about her..." he then looks me in the eye. "But we have to concentrate on finding the others before we get too involved with anything else, as much as we may want to."

I raise one white brow "Are you implying that she's a distraction for me?" I then lean closer and drop my voice a bit, "Or are you worried about yourself?" I let my voice return to normal and continue, "You and I are least likely to thrown off course in this, but if there is something we can do here to help, if we need to get involved…another day or two wont matter in the long run if it can help." I stand and pace the room a bit before calming myself and sitting back down. "It's been...interesting today, hasn't it? And Cale said it was getting too dull…"

Sage bowed his head to me, "I do not imply anything Dais, I respect you too much for that. All I am saying is that we have to try and figure out how to find the others; or anything we may do to help this girl, and I do agree that we should help her, may be for naught if your former master gets his way and takes control of Earth." He paused to take a breath before continuing "I am sorry if any of that came across in an ill manner, I am still a bit shaken by the fact that I can't feel Rowen, or Sekhmet, or even Cale now through the armor link." He watches me a bit more before asking, "Shall we plan how to help Brenna or try to find the others?"

I half-smiled then turn to stare out the window. So serious and formal... kind of amusing in his own way. "You did not come across in any way, I was merely testing your words for meaning. This girl, she... She interests me, and she might be the first thing in a long time to do so. I think," I paused to gather my thoughts, "I think we should try to find the others-through the link and work out a plan for meeting up with everyone, but also we should try to find out what is wrong with this girl. Why do I find it difficult to say her name? It is not like giving her a name makes her mean something to me. So why can't I do it? "Perhaps we can do both tasks at once?" 

The blonde nods and it is settled. Thoughts of Brenna were pushed aside for the rest of the night so we could work on finding our lost friends. But after that was done, as I lay down to sleep I found her face came to me easily and I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I was excited…excited and eager to meet the next day. "A very interesting day it has been indeed," I murmured to myself before falling to sleep.

Authors end note: So what did ya think? Ready for more? I'll post more chapters when I find the time (unless everyone hates this…then again if they hate it I just might post it anyway) ;)

   [1]: http://rp4all.topcities.com/



	2. To Fall: Chapter Two

Authors note: Again for starters this story is based on events in an RPG I belong to (this explains some of the odder references and some of the flow in it)

Authors note: Again for starters this story is based on events in an RPG I belong to (this explains some of the odder references and some of the flow in it). If anyone's curious or wants to know more here's the url [http://rp4all.topcities.com][1] or you could email me. I don't own Dais, or Sage; Sunrise & Graz do. Once again reviews and comments are welcome (and appreciated, please?) and flames will be given to my Dilandau kitty for his amusement. I feel I shall note again that some of the typos are meant to capture Brenna's southern accent, or Dais's sleep slurred speech. To make reading easier for you I shall note that thoughts are in speech is "" and telepathic communication is in _italics_. A big thanks goes out to my Beta, twilightshadow, for her comments and help. Go read her stuff, it's really good! Oh yeah…some violence and sap in this part. Odd combo isn't it?

To Fall

Chapter Two

I awoke the next day to a ray of sunlight streaming in through the window, and forming amusingly enough, a halo around Sage. I stretched lazily and sighed. Really don't want to move or get up. Heck we're not doing anything important today anyway, why bother? This is a nice little vacation. With much effort I decided to share my sleep-fogged thought with Sage. 

"Mmm… know, Sage? Dis sa nice little 'cation we're on." I smiled in satisfaction and began drifting off again.

"Oh no you don't Dais, Alyssa will be here in an hour or so." The blonde stepped over to the bed. "So please get up."

I grunted a soft "make me" and pulled the blankets over my head. He and Strata are roommates…Strata hates getting up early, so how does he not kill him? All I need is another hour, I'll be more alert then anyway… "'Nother reason."

"Sekhmet. You said we would try to find him."

"Bastard," I muttered, then took a painfully deep breath. "Yeah, alright, 'm awake, ready and willin' and all that good stuff. Fire at will, Captain." God I hate mornings…

"I am not a bastard," he said gruffly as he turned away from me. "Get up and lets try this."

"You really need to relax or something," I told him with a grin and sat up. "Try drinking tea, taking long baths, a nice woman... hell, go meditate." wonder why that bothered him so…have to ask Cale about his family or something. I sat up and cracked my back then stared outside for a moment, getting my bearings. "Alright, find Sekhmet. We can do that." Always could before… I closed my eye again. 

Sage sat on the other bed and closed his eyes. After sitting for a few minutes he said, "Nothing...I can't feel anything. How about you? You know him better."

Frowning in concentration, I tried focusing several times, then shook my head. "I... No, nothing. Let me try again." I was silent for a moment, not wanting to voice the failure. Slowly I opened my eye to look into his. "No, and not for any lack of trying." I then stood and paced the room once. This is not good…never in over 400 years have I not been able to feel even the smallest inkling of Sekhmet…if they could take him out they are more powerful than we thought… 

"Well," Sage started, "I think we will just have to assume that he is too far away or has a block over him like Rowen does." From the look on his face I could tell that he had thoughts of a few other reasons as I had, and like I he did not want to voice them. "So, how are we going to get back north to Sai?"

I nodded absently and sighed. "I don't know. I suppose we could rent a car and drive, or..." a knock at the door broke my train of thought. "Or invite Alyssa in," I concluded, opening the door. "Hello dear." 

"Hey sweetie," she said back to me with a playful grin. "So you boys ready for more sight seeing and shopping? Brenna is in the car by the way."

I grinned back. I like this girl… "You bet. Come on Sage, we are gonna go out with two lovely young women and forget about everything for a little while." And back I shall go to trying to figure out Brenna…much more fun than this whole Dynasty mess.

I smiled softly to myself as we neared her car and I could make out the thin girls profile. My smile faded however when she turned to look at us. A small cut in the corner of her mouth now marred her lovely face. I saw Sage glance at me out of the corner of his eye, He's noticed too…hmmm… 

Brenna glanced up shyly at the two men. "Good morning," she managed quietly.

Alyssa kept the grin on her face, and leaned on the car, her posture was almost as if she was trying not to make note of the mark on her friend. "Any preference on where we are going guys?"

Silently I reached out and cupped Brenna's chin in my hand. She stiffened as I held her chin, but said nothing. You may not like this, but there's not a lot you can do about it either. I quietly studied her for a very long moment, then slipped into the backseat. "Mmm. someplace we can get something decent to wear."

"Why did you do that?" She asked cautiously. 

"Because I could," I responded mildly. "But we can discuss that more later and in private, if you'd like."

"Ah'd rather not. Its nothing really."

"I would, but if it truly bothers you that much..." I sighed, and settled back into the seat. She's gonna be a tough one to solve… then a thought occurred to me, "You don't like me much, do you?"

"Ah just met you, but yes I do like you. Your questions just rattle me a bit. Don't let it bother you."

I had to grin. "I don't let it bother me, my dear, I am a pushy, inquisitive old man who is entirely too used to getting his own way. I'm sorry if I offend you." My attention then turned to the conversation between Sage and Alyssa. Leaning forward to grasp her seat I said, "I you can take me someplace where I can get out of these and into some new clothing I will adore you forever."

"Why do you always call yourself an old man?"

"So all I have to do to get a very cute man to adore me is take him shopping?" Alyssa grinned, "I like this, we'll go to Lenox Square, and if we have time, although I know we haven't the money Phipps best mall in the greater Atlanta area."

"You think I am very cute?" I laughed softly, "And that we are worthy of the best hm? I must say my dear, I now truly adore you." My attention turned to Brenna once again, "The story behind why I call myself old is a long one…and a story I would like to discuss in private. Alas I am doubtful that you are likely to allow this so…" 

"I think both you and Sage are very attractive, cute, handsome, few other things..." she laughed lightly. "And a trip to Atlanta is not complete until you have gone to these malls." Alyssa grinned back at me.

Ahh…flattery…a woman after my own heart… "You know this keeps up my ego will be the size of Kento's soon…I should think I would look funny with a head swelled that big. Of course I don't mind receiving compliments from beautiful, unattached women." I smiled at the look on Sage's face, a mixture of nerves from her compliment and playful anger at mine. 

"Ah neveh said ah wouldn't talk to you. Ah just can't do to much because of my curfew." Brenna finally answered me, glancing back from the corner of her eye.

Too easy, too easy, too easy! She is making this so easy… Don't take advantage of her... I grinned yet gain. "What I have, or had, in mind would not cross your curfew..." 

She bit her lip in thought, "Well....ah suppose I could talk to you for a bit. Ah still don't know why you would want to talk to me though."

I considered this for a moment, then nodded slowly. "What I would like- and you don't have to- is if you would join me for lunch, perhaps, or even just a cup of coffee sometime today." An impish impulse got the better of me and I leaned forward, resting my chin on her headrest getting close enough to drop my voice and still be effectively heard. "Alone, preferably. And as for why... well, I would like to know you better, if you'll allow me." I watched a shiver run down her spine and noted that she scrunched a little lower into her seat before answering.

"Oh...okay..." 

"How about we split into pairs for a bit? I'll take Sage and see if I can take his mind off of what is bothering him, and you two can get better aquainted." Alyssa offered as she pulled into a space.

I had to restrain myself from giggling and then skipping as I exited the car and settled on a wide grin. Real Warlords do NOT skip... occasionally they may giggle, but never after having to beg an audience with a girl. It's just... undignified. "'Lyssa my dear I owe you a kiss, but not just now I have other things to do." Turning my grin onto Brenna I then ask her "Where shall we go first then?"

She glanced around nervously, "Ah've nevah been heah before mahself, so Ah guess wherevah you want to go."

"Um..." I started, glancing around. "Well, I need some clothes and a few things like that, but that can wait. Oh," I added as an afterthought occurred to me, "you don't mind helping me with that, do you? So, maybe we can just walk for a bit to see what's here, and talk a little, if you don't mind." I grinned again in an effort to relax her.

"Well Ah won't be much help to you, I never really go shopping all that often, but Ah guess Ah can try to help you."

"Sounds good to me," I then glanced around again and frowned. Hmmm... "Brenna, can I ask you a few things?" Don't shy away this time please….

"Sure, anything." She looked around at all the people with a bit of apprehension. "Can we sit first though?"

"Certainly," I smiled and lead her over to a small bench. "But we're not going to get a lot of shopping done this way. I have... an insatiable curiosity. We could very well be stuck here for a while." I looked her over, and considered her for a moment. "Please do not feel as though you have to answer any of these, but... How old are you? How did you meet Alyssa? What are you going to do with the rest of your life? What is your favorite color, your favorite anything? There's noting you can't say to me that won't... alleviate some question from my mind." Why did I ask these things…we will be leaving in a day or so and she will be out of my life…these questions have a play on the future and she and I have no future. She blushed prettily under the barrage and glanced down shyly, such an endearing quality. 

"Well Ahm 20, we met in school, mah favorite color is blue ah think, and mah favorite sports teams are the ones right here in Atlanta. Can Ah ask why are you so interested by me?" 

"Well..." I paused to gather my thoughts. Tell her the truth, even though she might get angry and perceive outside interference in her life? I don't think she'd appreciate a lie, even if it is told with good intent.... "I am just naturally curious about a lot of things, and there's something about you that appeals to me, though I can't quite define it." Hmm…when in doubt, bring Sage in to share the blame if any is given "But... now don't get angry with me, please- Sage and I can't help but to think that perhaps there is something wrong with the situation of your life, and if there is, we would like to help." I dropped my eye before continuing, "Forgive us for making any assumptions, or interfering where we are not welcome."

Her cheeks reddened again, but then stopped and went slightly pale. "There is nothing wrong. So where do you want to start off at?" she asked glancing away. 

"Brenna, I..." I sighed softly Not again…. "Where ever you want, if you really want to go." That got us real far...why is she so closed off? Why wont she talk to me?

"Ah don't have anything in mind, as Ah said Ah've never been here before and ah don't have any money, wherever you want is fine."

Another sigh escapes me. Yeah, but I'm not the one who feels a need to get up and go anywhere...just talk to me…tell me whats wrong. "Alright," I tried to keep my tone as mild as possible, "then I guess we'll stop wherever I see something that catches my eye." I turned away then and began walking, not paying any particular attention to where I was heading and hoping that she would keep up. If I lose her, Sage and Alyssa will have my hide, but if she doesn't want me to care that's fine, I won't, easier in the long run anyway. I was startled from my thoughts when she grabbed my hand.

"Could you please not walk so fast? Ah can't keep up."

I stopped walking and turned slowly so I could look at her. Curiosity and concern mixed in my expression then were replaced by a smile as I threaded my fingers through hers. Nice fit… I noted absently as my mischievous playful streak surfaced and leaned closer to whisper "Certainly I can wait for you." Now I'll get a reaction.

She blinked in surprise and her face turned red. "You...you don't need to uh..." she blushed deeper and indicated her hand, "It was the first thing Ah could grab to slow you down."

Yeah, that did it. I grinned delightedly. "If you want me to let go, I will, but..." I let my words trail off thoughtfully. Apparently I can't behave myself for three full minutes, but I think that's ok. I am getting some reaction out of her, and I must admit, it is rather gratifying.

"Ah don't mind either way, whatever you want." She glanced back up shyly then away as if she was too nervous to meet my gaze.

"Well..." I paused as if considering it for a moment, "This way I know I can't lose you." I grinned at her yet again. This isn't fair... she is not playing fair... she's playing on my basic nature with that cute little head-turn like that... not fair...not fair at all.

"So uh what about that store over there?" she asked gesturing

to the right. "Does that have what you want?"

"Looks good." I changed direction and discreetly kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. This is too much of an indulgence. We're going to be leaving soon and she's most likely going to stay here and what are the chances that I'll ever even see her again. I shouldn't be doing this... Despite all of this I squeezed her hand quickly and smiled.

I noticed her eyes widen then blink several times as a slight shiver than ran through her. "So, uh...you were going to tell me about why you say your old but look young."

"Oh. Um..." I flipped through a rack of clothing, while thinking. Damn…that again… "Well, I'm a bit older than I look, and for a lot of it I wasn't really the nicest guy." Understatement, thank god Kento's not here to tell his opinion….

I felt myself frown slightly as she pulled her handout of mine and shoved them into her pockets, "Might be easier to look with both hands..." She tilted her head to look at me again, "just how old are you, and what do you mean by you weren't nice? Ah think you are one of the nicest guys Ah've eveh met."

Wish you hadn't said that… "I'm ah... about four hundred and fifty." 451 to be exact… and how do you make a statement like that sound nonchalant? "And I'm sort of, well, reformed. Me and a few others."Cale Sekhmet and Anubis, my brothers in arms and the only family I have left.

I watched with almost morbid fascination as she coughed and her large blue eyes widen in shock. She backs away a step before speaking "F...four hundred and fifty? Reformed? You...you were evil then? Was Sage evil or did you fight him? What made you change, why were you evil in the first place?"

Shit! "She, shh, shh, it's ok!" I turn to look fully at her. That wasn't a good reaction... Mmm...I knew this was a bad idea. "It's kind of hard to explain, but yes, I was evil and yes, I am reformed..." So you can stop looking at me like that. "Sage was- is-" I sighed "... oh, well, yes, we fought against Sage and his friends for a while, but we... We were being used ,and once we figured that out, we had to join them .I wish we had done so sooner." My that was a frantic explanation... Did it make any sense whatsoever? Have I ruined your opinion of me in one fell swoop? And if so why does the idea bother me so?

"Used? How? By whom? How long, and why?" she turned her head away. "Ah'm sorry, you don't have to answer any of those. I watched as she took a step towards another rack of clothing and bumped into someone. "Oh Ah'm so..." her hand covered her mouth quickly and she shrank back a bit. "M...Mr. Baker."

A tall semi beer bellied man regarded her closely, shifty eyes glancing her over. "Brenna my dear...does your father know you are here?" 

"Well, yes...Ah mean no...he knows Ah'm out with a friend..."

"And just who is this..." he glanced disdainfully at Dais, "friend?"

"Well Alyssa is who Ah'm with, this is a friend of hers from uh...school."

"Hmm...well...tell your father I got a shipment of the Whiskey he wanted just the other day." He trailed a finger along her jaw and smiled. "Maybe you can go pick it up for him."

I had all I could do to choke down a low growl that had been building in my throat the entire time, and tried not to return the man's disdain with a look of pure murder. Jealous rages are not becoming of anyone... and why I feel so possessive of this thin girl...? The growl threatened to escape again as she shuddered and grimaced at his hand on her cheek while nodding mutely.

"Good day to you then," he said as he exited the store. I followed the man with an almost hateful gaze as he walked out. I was startled from this by her soft voice. "Ah'll wait outside the store for you," she said ass he shakily made her way out and sat on a bench pulling her legs onto it and resting her chin on her knees. 

The hell you are getting left alone. I shook my head following her out. I sat beside her, trying to be close enough for comforting, and far enough away that she didn't feel cornered. I wonder where that little skit leaves me... "Brenna," I began softly,god…look at her…so shaken… "what was that about? Are you all right? You can feel free to talk to me." 

"He's uh, a friend of my father's that's all. Runs a liquor store a few blocks from my house. Creeps me out a bit, but Ah'll be fine." She met my gaze, "You didn't get any clothing...you should have finished in there instead of going after me."

I scowled gently at her and wagged a finger disapprovingly. "You are more important, and you looked like you needed me. That can wait until later, but you couldn't. Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, Ah'm fine, thanks." Her smile seemed to grow a little brighter. "We better go get those clothes of yours, you have a trip ahead of you." Only to fade again at the end of the sentence.

"Yes, I guess so." I patted her shoulder and smiled. "Come on and let's see if we can't have a little fun, hm?"

She seemed to wince slightly as my hand hit her shoulder. "Yeah...sure." She got up and walked quietly back into the store. 

A deep sigh escaped me and I tried to hide my concern.You're just irritated because she's keeping something from you... my inner voice reasoned. No, that's not it at all. But there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it either. I countered back sighing again as I made my way methodically around the store making sure I had everything I needed. I don't even know what to say, damn but this girl has me shaken.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me quietly as we exited the store.

"A little, we could stop to get something now if you would like to." I give her a small smile. "I don't mean to run you around until you collapse."

"Oh don't worry, Ah'm used to going on little food." She says with a glance around the food court. Then she frowns suddenly as if remembering something. "Um..." she started as she looks up at me, "Ah don't have any money So maybe you better go by yourself."

I let a semi exasperated sigh leave me and a growl follows it. "What kind of a man do you think I am? Come on, where do you want to eat?"

She flinches and backs away from me her posture scared and submissive. "Ah...Ah don't know Ah'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Her eyes then cast towards the ground, "Whatever you want is fine, Ah won't eat much." 

I tilted my head to one side, crossed my arms, and narrowed my eye in though, watching her closely for a moment. The more I see, the more I dislike... "Brenna," I said softly after another moment, "please don't do that. I'm not going to..." One brow raised....not going to hit you. How interesting. "I'm not angry with you, and I'm sorry I've upset you. It is a pleasure to buy you lunch, my dear, and I'm going to make sure you eat until you can't anymore. Ok?"Another possible piece falls into place. 

"Ah'm sorry...Ah wont do it again." She glances up at me cautiously, "Y...your not angry? You sounded angry...Ah'm sorry Ah jumped to conclusions," her voice softened slightly, "Momma always said Ah did that too much." She glances around again searching, "Is pizza ok? Ah mean if you don't want to have pizza we don't have to..."

Sounds like she is trying to appease me… "Don't apologize, and no, you didn't jump to any conclusions." I now find myself clenching his teeth and having to swallow back the urge to stroke her dark hair. "And yes, pizza is fine with me." I try to smile reassuringly as I reach for her hand cautiously won't due to fully scare her off… "Alright?"

"Okay, and thank you." She says quietly as she takes my hand.

"It's my pleasure." I reply a genuine smile on my face as I lead her to the counter. "Hmmm... I don't know what you like but I'm an 'everything on it' kinda guy. It that alright with you?"

"That's fine, Ah'm not too picky, to be honest its been quite a while since Ah've had pizza, and Ah don't know when Ah'll get it again so Ah might as well try as many different toppings as Ah can," she rambled. 

I smiled slightly at this then froze as she reached out with her free hand to grab some napkins. For in the process of doing so the sleeve of her shirt raised, revealing four round bruises in a row and another several inches below it. I deliberately reached up and pushed her sleeve back a little further very gently, then inspected her arm silently. After a moment, I finish the order and, pulling out a seat for her, ask "So...?" 

She growls softly as she sits across from me. "Just what do you think you were doing?" I notice the anger in her eyes and a troubled expression, almost as if she is arguing with herself. 

"I am sitting here with you," I answer, pleased that I do not smile at my evasion of her question. "And waiting for my food. Why? Does that bother you?" She wont like that…she didn't like my actions either…but it seems as if I am putting together her puzzle finally. I frown a bit. And a disturbing puzzle it is.

She scowls slightly then shakes her head. "No, Ah guess it doesn't."

"Well that's good." I smile slowly. "I'd hate for such a pretty young lady to be insulted by my presence." I then lean across the table, on my elbows and smile charmingly. Laying it on a bit thick…but if it gets me on her good side again…I smiled inwardly as she blushed at the compliment then groaned to myself as she glanced down towards the table with an odd look on her face. 

"So uh...how much longer will you and Sage be staying?"

Had her for a minute… I sigh and lean back again, glancing at the food deposited on the table. "I don't really know yet. We should get things into gear and get going quickly, otherwise there'll be hell to pay." I picked at the pizza briefly, a bit too caught up to be hungry. We ate in relative silence for a bit, then she glanced at her watch briefly and sighed. 

"We should find Sage and Alyssa soon, Ah have to be home early today."

"Alright, are you sure you don't want any more to eat?" I asked as I stood slowly.

"Hey, you two have fun?" Alyssa asked as she walked up with Sage. Brenna nodded. "Well, where shall we go now boys?" Alyssa asked linking an arm with both me and Sage.

"We go where you take us." I replied while glancing at Brenna and smiling. Come on, smile back... you know you wanna. "What more do you need to do, Sage?"

"Nothing really, I've got what I need." His violet eyes glanced around and came to a rest on the theater." Anyone want to see a movie before we go?"

Alyssa grinned, "Sure I'd love to." 

I noticed Brenna glance up and frown, "Ah don't know if Ah have time to..."

"How long do you have?" 

She glanced at her watch, "two hours."

"Well the movie is an hour and a half, we can make it."

"Well...ah guess so."

"So Dais, up for a movie?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good," I nodded agreeably. Thank you Alyssa…owe you two things now.

About half way through the movie I noticed Brenna begin to fidget. Wonder what's wro… I paused in mid thought as her head slid to my shoulder when she fell asleep. I glanced down with a slightly bewildered expression, then smiled a bit. I can't imagine I can be that comfortable. Shifting slowly, I brought my arm around the back of her seat and rested it therewith a grin. _This is horribly amusing... am I supposed to kiss her now or what?_

_Behave Dais_, I heard Sage say into my mind. _I think flowers and a nice dinner should come before a kiss_.

I was proud of myself for not jumping at this, I hadn't realized he could hear me. _It's been a while since I've been in this kind of position, but all things considered, I think I am behaving, thank you_,I shot back with a grin, getting into the conversation and over my surprise quickly. _And besides, we did lunch... so I forgot the flowers... What kind do you recommend anyway_? 

_Pizza in the mall, how romantic_. He laughed. _Roses, you can never go wrong with roses. Of course the color is another matter. Sai would know which is best_.

I noted absently that the move was now over and began to reply to Sage when I felt Brenna stir. She raised her head from my shoulder and blushed softly, "Sorry about that." Turning to Alyssa she continued, "Ah need to be back by 5."

Alyssa glanced at her watch then grabbed Sage's wrist to look at his watch. "Um Bren...its...5:30."

I felt detached somehow as I watched Brenna's eyes widen in horror as she looked at her own watch "Ah have to go."

"Well wait, let us take you, we can explain..."

"It won't work...Ah...goodbye..." 

I blink a bit as she ran out of the mall, startled at the reaction. Alyssa was now sitting perfectly still, a look of pure shock and worry etched into her face. 

"Oh my god...this isn't good, this sooooo isn't good..." she said softly.

"That was certainly... interesting," I growled softly, eyeing Alyssa. "I haven't much cared for a lot of what I've been seeing, but I've been keeping my mouth shut and trying to be reasonable. But..." I drew the word out thoughtfully. "I really would appreciate some answers. Before I decide to act on my own, which I don't think any of us wants. I've been playing nice, but that doesn't mean that I shall continue." Unfortunately I think my ideas on what is happening are correct…

Alyssa nodded silently and lead us out to the car. She remained silent for most of the drive to her house. Finally when we were almost there she spoke. "Well there is no real way to sugar coat this or side step around it. Her father beats her. Uses her as his goddamn punching bag. Doesn't matter that she never does anything wrong, he hits her anyway. They keep heron a very strict schedule, she never gets to do anything or go anywhere." With a sigh she pulled into her driveway and led us into the house. "I honestly don't know how bad she'll get it for today, but I do know he wont let her out again for a long time, and that worries me." The phone rang and she absently picked it up. "Brenna? Oh god are you ok?"

Damnit! I was right… I stood listening to Alyssa's half of the conversation as worry grew inside of me. Suddenly Alyssa's face went white.

"Brenna? Brenna are you there?" Shaking slightly she turned to us. "You have to help her, please...just…do something...anything." 

Temper, temper, temper... snapping at Alyssa won't get us anywhere, as soothing as it would be. I told myself briefly before speaking. "I've had that idea in my head for a while now, but it is hard to act when you don't precisely know the situation." I then paced the room for the second time that day and closed my eye, acting much calmer than I felt. "So... we go and get her. She'll go with us. That's all there is to it." I shot Sage a quick look of defiance. Go ahead and argue with me if you'd like, but you won't get very far. I am selfish and will get my way.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, he did not argue with me. "If you can still teleport I suggest you do that to get her, it will be faster than a car, and speed is the most important thing here, we need to get her out now. While you are gone I can help Alyssa gather stuff to treat any injuries Brenna will have."

I nodded once to him and teleported. Chew on that a while, I don't feel much like conversing right now. I made it into the house in time to hear part of a 'conversation' between Brenna and her father. 

"Don't you ever disobey me again. At this rate we'll be stuck with you for the rest of your miserable life, Mr. Baker said your company was less than pleasant and that you didn't seem to enjoy his attentions. Well you better get used to it cause he is the only man that will take a sorry little bitch like you in."

"But Ah don..." she stopped as he slammed her head back into the wall.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." Then the hitting began again. 

I leaned against the doorway, a particular look on my face. Can never let what you see affect you... with that I let my mind go cold and smooth as ice. "I don't know," I interrupted the beating as casually as if we were discussing wine and Bach at a fine restaurant. "I'm rather fond of the 'sorry little bitch' myself-though I can't say I feel the same about the rest of the family- and will be more than glad to take her out of your hands." And I have no qualms hurting you to do so. "Ah," I smile as the man turns to face me. The smile is an amused one with a trace of anger in it. "Violence is a very childish thing." So saying, I doubled up a fist and slugged him. However being childish can be so much fun. Didn't hurt the bastard as badly as I'd like to, either. You got off easy asshole. I moved quickly before anything else could happen, and gathered Brenna up in my arms and teleported out. She weighs nothing! ...they must have been starving her… A savage anger threatened to boil past the ice over my emotions, but I was able to calm myself by taking a deep breath and forcing the anger down again. Looking around, I set her down gently on the floor. "He really did a number on you, eh, kid? But your with us now, and safe." I will make sure of that. 

Sage's eyes widened in horror at the site of the girl before him. Blood ran freely from cuts on her lip and near one of her eyes, and from her nose. I saw his jaw clench as he fought his emotions down as I had. He knelt beside her and gently tilted her head examining it. He then reached for a pair of scissors and cut her shirt off. "With the blood on it it's ruined anyway, plus I don't want to jar her too much trying to get it off, she has head and rib injuries," he explained. 

I nodded mutely at him and took one of her hands in mine again. 

Sage found the source of some of the blood when he tilted an arm around. "Musta backed her into a nail in the wall by the looks of it," he muttered as he grabbed a piece of gauze and pressed it against the cut. "Hold that," he said to me as he stood. I complied, keeping one hand on hers and the other over the cut while he armored up. "Back during the war I was able to heal Ryo's eyes after Sekhmet blinded him...I've been working a bit to see what all I can do healing wise with the armor." He glanced between Alyssa and I then continued, "I will only be able to heal her ribs and her head, you will need to clean and dress anything else, probably wrap the ribs as well. The cut on her arm may need stitches." He raised the sword over her and paused, "This will drain me, so don't be alarmed if I pass out at the end." As he concentrated on her a soft green glow outlined his body and then hers. Slowly the glow increased, and then suddenly it snapped off. "I think...I think I got it," he said faintly before he slumping over, his armor fading away leaving him in the green and white sub armor laying on the ground.

I looked over at him and sighed. No offense Sage, but I think you can lay there for a little bit. "Alyssa my pet, would you be as kind as to fetch me a bowl of hot water, a washcloth, some, uh... antibiotic and some ice, please?" 

"Antibiotic and a general first aid kits right there," she said absently gesturing to the side as she stared in shock still at the pale bruised form before her. Then snapping out of her stupor slightly she turned Sage over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." She then stood. "I'll uh...I'll go get the water..." I watched her walk unsteadily into the kitchen, then emerge with a bowl of water and cloth. "My brother is a med student, he's home right now, lives above the garage....if she needs stitches..." she trailed off.

"I can sew, my dear," I responded absently, wringing the excess water out of the cloth and gently swiping the blood off of Brenna. A few minutes late I came to the realization that I was humming. I couldn't seem to place the melody and nearly laughed once I finally did. Strange time for a lullaby, although it is rather appropriate. What is a lullaby other than a love song for someone smaller and weaker than you?With a frown I glanced at the now pink water in the bowl before reaching for the antibiotic and applying liberal amounts to the various injuries I found, all the while still humming.. "I think that perhaps the cut on her arm could use a few but it might just be easier to butterfly it." I frowned again, it seems that was a permanent look now, then ran my hand along her cheek, which was cool and dry to the touch. I wish I could soothe your dreams, little girl, instead of just your body. "I hope Sage isn't right about it being a nail cut. Lockjaw is a nasty way to die." I comment absently to Alyssa. What a cheerful thought; want to try to make her worry more? 

"I still want Trace to look at her, I'll be right back." I glance up a few minutes later as Alyssa comes back into the room followed by a tall young man with hair the same shade of red as hers. And the brother arrives… His gaze goes from Brenna to me then Sage.

"You have some explaining to do Al." he says as he sits next to Brenna and begins looking her over. He checked her pulse and eyes then examined the bruises and cuts methodically. "She needs stitches and a tetanus shot. Dad has the stuff in his office, I'll be back." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and smiled softly. "You'll be okay," he left the room for a while and came back. In a matter of minutes he had given her a shot and put a neat, clean row if stitches in. He sat back with a sigh and glanced at the people present. "You want to explain a little more to me?"

It was my turn to eye him for a bit. I then bent over Brenna again and examined the stitches he'd made.Nice, steady hand, seems compassionate enough, don't blame him for wondering what's going on. "She got into some trouble. We got her out, and if I have my way-" I grinned, "-and I usually do- she's not ever going back there."

"I know all about Brenna and the 'trouble' she is in. I've been the one to help patch her up over the last few years." His gaze softens as he glances down at her, "She's part of the reason I want to be a doctor." He tucks a strand of her black hair behind an ear and looks back up me. "What I asked was in essence who are you and sleeping beauty over there, and what are you doing here."

Hmm…I think you have a soft spot for her… I glance at Sage's prone form with an expression of bemusement. "Oh, yeah, him. And me, I suppose. Well, I'm Dais and blondie over there goes by Sage and we are..." My, my... I don't think he needs a full explanation. "We met your sister yesterday and both she and Brenna have been very helpful to us. We're not from this area and were a little lost." 

Before he can say anything else all attention in the room is diverted to Brenna as she opens her eyes with a soft groan. "D...Dais?" she glances up at me before glancing around again. "Trace? What...where am Ah? What happened?"

I immediately swivel my gaze back to Brenna, and held a finger to her lips. "Shhh... You're at Alyssa's, and you are safe. No one will ever lay a hand on you again, I swear it." I then brush a few strands of hair from her face and ran my hand very gently along her cheek. "You just rest for now, ok?" I turn to Alyssa," Alyssa, is there a spare bed we can put her in for the night? Or shall we take her back to the hotel to sleep it off along with Sage?"

This is followed by the sound of Trace growling softly to himself and glaring at me. "She most certainly is **NOT** going to a hotel room with some random guys she just met. I will not allow it."

Oh how amusing… "Oh, really..." I smirked. "Didn't realize she had two daddies. And I'm sure you're absolutely right," I continued mockingly, "letting her spend the night with the two men who saved her and healed her and have probably shown her more kindness per moment spent with her than almost anyone else is surely a bad idea." Chew on that one little man.

Alyssa groaned then smacked her brother on the shoulder. "Get over it Trace, they are fine, I trust them, and furthermore I trust leaving Brenna with them. Dais went over and got her out and Sage healed her, that's the reason he is laying on the floor and the reason why her injuries are not as bad as they could be." 

Thank you Alyssa, a voice of sanity.

"Ah'm grateful you guys want to help but its no use, if Ah stay here he'll find me, and even if Ah stay with you tonight Ah'll just be stuck with no place to go when you leave," With some effort she struggled into something of a sitting position wincing in pain. "Ah have to go back."

I jab a finger violently toward her, and frown. "You lay down and rest or so help me I'll..." the frown deepened. "I'll do something and you won't like it. You've been adopted, and you are coming with us to Maine. I bet you've never been there and you probably really should go." What the hell did I just say and do?

She bit her lip and lay back down. "Yes sir." 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alyssa smile, "Sounds like a wonderful solution to me. Now before you object Trace I'll be joining them as well, they need a driver. As for tonight's arrangements, how about Brenna going with Dais in case her father stops by, and Sage can stay here, that way we needn't disturb him. In fact...why don't you two go to the hotel now..." she then gave me a look that said 'that way she can rest and I'll deal with my brother'. "I'll get you some new clothing and stuff later tonight or tomorrow then Brenna."

I nodded to her. Well, that's that in one neat little package, thanks yet again Alyssa. "She can sleep in some of my stuff tonight. It'll be a little big that's an understatement but it'll do for now." I lifted Brenna easily off the floor and smiled at Alyssa. "And thank you, for everything."

Brenna's eyes opened in surprise again and she shivered slightly. A moment later I felt her snuggle a little closer to me and rest her head on my chest. I smiled down at her in a amused sort of way. How cute...cute? Did I just say cute?

Alyssa looked at us her expression mock serious, "Now you two kids behave tonight."

"Aw, Alyssa, I don't want to behave," I whined playfully with a sly grin then sighed. "But I suppose... If I have too..."

"What are you going to do teleport to the hotel?" Trace asked bitterly, jealousy flaring in his eyes.

Don't get too jealous, I don't want her that way…she just...interests me that's all. Of course it is fun to patronize people like you. I tilted my head as if considering this and nodded. "I think that's an excellent idea," with that I left. 

Brenna's eyes widened and she snapped her head up looking around in shock as she clutched my shirt. "What the heck just happened, where are we?" 

"We're at the hotel." I answered setting her down onto a bed, and turning on the small warm lamp on the night stand. I looked her over again briefly, vaguely noting that she still wore only her bra. At least there is no bruising on her abdomen I noted to myself as I pulled off my shirt and handed it to her. "It's already warm and I won't miss it much for right now. I don't think I am likely to sleep much tonight, so if you need anything or want to talk, don't hesitate to ask."

I watched her as she accepted my shirt and pulled it on, blushing slightly as she looked at me again. She continued to glance around, never quiet meeting my gaze, and whenever she did a pink tint graced her cheeks. After a bit she spied the remote and quickly flipped the TV on and began running through the channels. She paused on her second run through to glance over at me. "Y...you don't mind do you? Ah can turn it off if you want."

What a delicious shade of pink... With a slight grin, I let a little hunger show in my expression, only for a moment though. Just enough to both tease and thrill and frighten... My grin widened as I threw myself onto the other bed. "I don't mind. You do whatever you want to do and so will I."

Brenna swallowed hard when she caught the brief expression but recovered quickly enough. "Okay," she replied once again running through the selections. She stopped to watch something on the Discovery Channel, but her attention was continually drawn back to me. She reached a hand up to scratch at her hair frowning at the flakes of blood on her fingers. "What happened back there exactly?"

"You called Alyssa, she got very worried about you and I came and got you." I shrugged, glanced at her, then stared out at the dark through the windows. "You were in some pretty rough shape, so Sage healed you. Did a nice job, too all things considered. We have our resources and abilities, you know."

"Oh," she said softly. "Thank you." She paused before continuing, "Why are you taking me with? Won't Ah be in the way?"

"I don't think you'll be in the way and it is far, far better than the alternatives." I studied her silently for a while. "You don't want to come with us?"

"No! Ah didn't say that," she said her tone and expression frantic. "Please take me with you, Ah won't be much trouble, Ah'll...Ah'll be quiet, Ah won't eat much, just please _please_ don't leave me here." Her eyes began to tear up as she looked at me. "Please let me stay with you, the first time Ah've ever felt safe was when you were holding me."

Rolling quickly off the bed and crossing the room to her silently, I gathered her up into my arms again and buried my face into her dark hair. "Shush now. You mustn't say such things..." ...Such things you don't mean, and are so strangely moving. No one should ever say such things to me; I never expected it for four hundred years, and I do not expect it now. Your words are barbs, my dear, though you may not know it, and I must clench my jaw to keep that slight trembling from giving away how deeply they hit. I am not a nice man and do not deserve these things. "We will not leave you, I swear it."

"Its true...aside from Alyssa and well Trace, you and Sage are the only ones who have ever been nice to me." She then moves her arms around me in a loose hug. "Thank you again." She was quiet for a moment then asked. "D...Do you have a tattoo?"

"Hmm?" I murmured into her hair, then nodded slightly.

"Yes." I smiled and turned to allow her a better view. "Do you like it?"

I felt her pull away from me as she situated herself at my back. She gasped softly when she got a good look at the elaborate web design. "Its quite beautiful, Ah like it a lot." She leaned in a little closer and reached a tentative hand up, then paused. "May I touch it? Did it hurt much? Why this design?"

I threw an indulgent smile at her over my shoulder. "Yes, you may touch it if you'd like, and no, I don't recall it hurting much, but that was a long time ago. "I took a breath and mulled over the question briefly. "I like spiders. They have a certain smooth efficiency and grace, a certain patience, which is different than many predators. They are small and often ignored by people."

She traced a finger lightly over one of the strands of the web as I spoke. "Ah don't mind spiders," she started as she sat back, "had one in mah room for a while, mom hated it so Ah guess we [the spider and she] had something in common, at least he kept her out for a while." She rubbed her forehead lightly and gingerly touched her eye. "Ah have a black eye don't Ah? Its starting to hurt again."

I couldn't help but shiver at the feel of her finger running along my back and I sighed to myself. "You'll get used to seeing them around me. Like attracts like, I suppose." I turned and cupped her chin and nodded. "I'll go get you some ice for that, ok? You stay here and I'll be right back." I pulled the door shut behind me, and sagged against it sighing heavily. This girl, this girl... can't leave her alone and shouldn't get involved. Can't let her get to me any more than she already has. Ice, ice, ice...need ice. I filled a small cup with ice and purchased some aspirin from the vending machine before wandering back slowly. Sage is probably laughing his ass off at me. And god if Cale or Sekhmet could see me…not that I care what any of them think of me. Still wrapped in thought, I poured the ice into a hand towel and handed it to her, then filled the glass with water and gave her that and the aspirin "This should help." She smiled softly at me and accepted the towel and pills. After swallowing a few aspirin and touching the towel gingerly to her eye she stood and went to the window. It was then that I noticed she had taken off her jeans and shoes. The shirt fell to her mid thigh and I found myself staring at her legs for a moment or two before mentally smacking myself. Oh great I'm turning into a dirty old man…staring at her legs, Jesus Dais get a hold of yourself she means nothing remember?

"We're near the ballpark," she sighed softly, "Wish Ah could see a game..." 

I watched her reflection on the glass for a bit then cautiously approached her and rested my hands on her shoulders lightly. "I don't know what's going on, so maybe if we have time..." I sighed softly then Ruffled her hair lightly and turned away. "Perhaps you should get some sleep, hm?"

"Nah, s'ok if we can't Ah'm used to it remember?" She stepped back to the bed and pulled the covers over herself. "G'night."

"Goodnight," I replied softly. I guess we'll just have to get you used to something different now won't we? Just what have I gotten myself into…

AN: Whew! Chapter 2, the marathon chapter, is now finished. If anyone is curious the tattoo design is kinda based off of the little spider webs on the US ski team's little ski outfits. I also took liberties with the armor link and powers and such, but they suited the story. Anywho more fun to come. I would also like to say on a more serious note that if you or anyone you know is a victim of abuse, verbal, physical whatever, please tell someone, let someone know, don't hide in the shadows.

   [1]: http://rp4all.topcities.com/



End file.
